On Steel Horses They Ride
by Gamenian
Summary: After the Liberation of Carver V, the Mercenary group known as the Violet Knights decide to leave and seek new work. But a fateful misjump sends them to a strange new Solar System. A fic based off of the game MechCommander 2. (On Hiatus)
1. Misjump

Chapter 1.

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_, 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the BattleTech series, it is owned by Microsoft/Piranha Games Interactive/Harebrained Schemes. I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

**I apologize for any inaccuracy in the story; the only experience in a campaign is MechCommander 2 and MechCommander Omnitech. So, apologies if I get stuff wrong. Also, I won't really take anything into account outside MechCommander 2, so you will most likely see BattleMechs that wouldn't exist in this era as well as no specific Hardpoints on Mechs.**

* * *

**Location: Carver system Jump Point**

**2 Days after the Liberation of Carver V; 3063**

"All boards read clear, sir."

The Jumpship Capitan twisted in his restraints to give his first officer a nod. "Glad to hear it," he said, and then twisted back and took a moment to make sure he was still belted in. "Alert the Dropships and initiate jump procedure."

"Roger that," The first officer turned and switched to inter-ship comms, "Dropship Crews, prepare for jump."

"Um, Capitan. I'm reading about a half dozen small blips on the Sensor; Looks like Aerospace Fighters." The Sensor operator announced. The Dropship Capitan frowned and tried to hail the fighters.

"Aerospace fighters, identify yourselves." He warily called out.

"This is Steiner Aerospace unit B-183. You have a Criminal's Dropship attached to your Jumpship; detach them immediately or face Steiner wrath." The lead pilot said coldly.

The Capitan frowned before responding "Who are they and what did they do?"

"Overlord Dropship K-1572, owned by Mercenary Unit known as the 'Violet Knights', wanted for the murder of Steiner Forces and aiding Rebels on Carver-V. You have 30 seconds to detach them." The Pilot answered.

The Capitan turned to his first officer and asked, "How long until Jump?"

The First Officer answered quickly "One minute till jump."

The Capitan nodded and turned back to the radio and tried to stall them "Negative, we can't detach the Dropship, it is locked in as a safety feature."

"Sorry to hear that, but we have orders. Just know that it wasn't personal." The pilot responded.

The Sensor operator yelled "Incoming missiles, brace yourself."

The ship's crew frantically attempt to power up their jump drive as the alarms warn of a missile cluster blasting towards them. The Captain, being under pressure, made a slight miscalculation and renders the Kearny-Fuchita (K-F) Drive slower to activate. As the Sensor Operator exclaims that the missiles are closing in, the First Officer quickly inputs the last bit of commands for the engine and pushed the button to activate the drive, but she wasn't fast enough. The missiles slam full force into the hull and engines of the ship, breaking the Helium Seal just as the ship jumped.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

Ciliba groaned as she woke up, she called out to her Dropship Pilot, "Valkyrie, status report."

"Gimme a sec Commander, I feel like I went 5 rounds with a Bear in Power Armor." The Pilot joked before continuing "The Dropship is reading Green everywhere but the Jumpship is quiet, I'm not reading any life signs."

Ciliba sighed, "Diaz, get Spore ready for EVA. We're going to check out the Jumpship Bridge."

"Yes Commander, I'll tell Spore to get to the airlock."

Ciliba and Spore sluggishly walked along the outside of the Jumpship, trying to get to the bridge airlock, their Power Armor's boots magnetically locking onto the hull.

"Someone must really like fire. Wait, we're in space fuc-" Spore's Radio then cut out.

Ciliba rolled her eyes before saying "It looks like they were shot at by Lasers and Missiles." Ciliba continued "Crap, there is a large breach over there. Let's move up and check it out."

"Of course, oh Organic Overlord." Spore mocked and they both began to walk over to the breach. They jumped into the gash and into the Crew Quarters of the Jumpship. There were a few miscellaneous items floating around. Spore grabbed one of the floating mugs and inspected it with interest, which he tossed aside shortly afterward.

Ciliba turned a corner and walked down the main corridor with her partner in tow. "Looks like this is the Bridge; let's see if we can find some sort of panel to open th-" She was cut off by the sudden screaming and loud crash that was Spore hurling himself into the door and knocking it clean down. Spore chuckled a bit and stood up, before looking forward and stopping dead in his tracks. Before him was an empty, dead shell of a man. Ciliba sighed before pushing both Spore and the body aside to investigate the rest of the Bridge, where she saw that the rest of the Jumpship crew were also dead.

* * *

"Well shit," Ciliba agreed, the phrase explained the predicament they were in. "Do we have any idea where we are?" Asked Dyess.

The meeting consisted of the Leaders of all the Detachments: there was Hotshot, the Head Pilot; Spore, the Head Infantryman; Dyess, the Head MechWarrior; Valkyrie, the Captain of the Dropship; Diaz, the Tactical Officer; and Cash, the Weapon's Officer and Head Technician.

"No," Ciliba sighed, "the stars don't match any of our star maps, but the planet we are orbiting does seem to have a human population; so, we are thinking that we might be in the Clan Space."

Spore spit out the water he was sipping and looked up in shock "Clan Space? That is really bad."

"There is one thing strange about that theory, the planet doesn't have any HPG Communications or Satellites." Valkyrie said.

"Well, there is only one way to find out where we are; and that is to go down and ask them ourselves." Ciliba stated as she put her hands on the table to prop herself up "I say we go down land our Dropship at full Speed and have a Rapid Deployment of our Assault Lance, with me in Renard's Atlas. Then Diaz will go out as my Envoy with Spore and Shard at her side, both in Elemental suits. Go all Shock and Awe."

"There is another thing Commander." Valkyrie said, looking down at her data pad as she did. Ciliba gestured for her to go on. "There was another Dropship attached to the Jumpship, Leopard Class. Was registered to a startup Merc Company." Valkyrie continued as she pulled up the info on the Holotable that they were sitting around. "They had 2 Urbanmechs, 2 Fire Ants, and some other bandit level gear; but the Leopard is a useful ship to have. I recommend that we send someone in to see if it is still operable."

"Alright, Spore, get some of you boys plus some 'Techs in there to check it out." Ciliba ordered. "Now, if there is nothing else, you are all dismissed. Once the 'Techs are done with the Leopard we'll go on a Two G Burn towards the Surface." At that last part most people in the room groaned.

"Really Ciliba? A 1.5 G burn? What did we do to anger you?" Hotshot lamented.

"Suck it up, we need to find out where we are ASAP, and the only place we can get that info is on the surface." Ciliba said strictly. "Now, Spore, get your men out to check the Leopard."

* * *

**Location: Vacuo Defense Force HQ**

Jasper was sitting at the terminal, watching the radar for any aerial Grimm. He yawned and looked at the clock on the wall, 3:28 A.M. Damn, that meant he still had 2 and a half hours till someone came to relive him. He grasped his Coffee and brought it up to take a sip from it, only accidentally spill the remainder on his Digital patterned, desert colored, uniform. The Radar Operator cursed to himself before getting up and walking down to the Break Room to get another cup and change shirts. _'I shouldn't be long, and besides, isn't like anything is gonna happen.'_ Jasper thought to himself, making a right to enter the bland Break Room. It's beige walls devoid of any decorations besides a joke poster of a Cat Faunus clutching a rope with the caption 'Hang in There!' Jasper chuckled a bit at the sight of it. He reached over to the pot of Coffee and poured the remains into his mug; just as he was about to start the process to make a new batch for later, he heard a distinct beeping noise. The noise of the Radar picking up something large coming their way. Jasper bolted out of the Break Room, Coffee forgotten, and ran into the Radar station, only to see a large mass coming in fast. The Radar operator's eyes widened, and he pulled up his scroll and dialed his CO.

"What is it Corporal?" A groggy voice asked.

"Large mass approaching the city sir. 'bout the size, if not bigger than, an Atlesian Dreadnaught. What are your orders sir?" Jasper said, his hand shaking ever so slightly

"By the Brothers! Hit the alarm and tell everyone to report to the side of the wall it is approaching."

"Yes sir." Jasper responded before hanging up and turning to the Alarm button and hitting it; red lights began flashing and klaxons blared. Jasper turned on the intercom and leant down into the microphone, "A large unidentified object is approaching the city. All troops report in at the East Wall. This is not a drill." He yelled out. This night just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

Ciliba felt the familiar shake of the Overlord Class Dropship as it touched down on the desert surface, about one kilometer outside one of the four large cities on this planet. They hadn't chosen this place for any particular reason; it was just the closest one to where they estimated where they were going to land. It did strike Ciliba as odd that there were only four major cites on this planet, so she assumed it was just a start up colony, though she still couldn't come up with a satisfactory answer to why they hadn't gotten any satellites into orbit yet. She walked Colonel Renard's 'Mech, which Baxter had given to her before they left Carver V, over to the door that was about to open. Her HUD read Longshot behind her in her Highlander, Steel behind her in his Zeus, and Claymore was bringing up the rear with his Atlas. Together, they were 370 tons of pure death.

"Commander, I'm seeing about two dozen tanks and 30 armored cars out there; don't recognize the make or model of either. There are also about 350-400 Infantry troops, so if things go south, this'll be a cake walk." Diaz said over the radio.

"Alright, have you picked up any transmissions from them?" Ciliba asked.

"Negative, I've scanned through every communication channel and device we have; they either don't have any comms equipment, or they are using something we can't even pick up." The Tactical Officer responded. Damn, even encrypted channels can yield some info; so having nothing is a slight disadvantage.

"Alright, tell Valkyrie to open the doors, we're moving out now. So get your megaphone ready."

"Yes Ma'am." Diaz replied. One minute later, the Dropship's massive doors began to open. Ciliba grinned and opened a channel to her Lance as well as Diaz and her escort.

"Alright people, showtime!"

* * *

**Edit 1 (5/14/2019): Changed a bit of lore inconsistencies. Added year that this takes place in.**

**So, interesting thing, I actually started this a long time ago, but only recently finished it. Mostly due to my increased interest with the BattleTech Franchise. Be sure to check out the MechCommander 2 revival mod called "MechCommander Omnitech" on Mod DB. But anyways, feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2.

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_, 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the BattleTech series, it is owned by Microsoft/Piranha Games Interactive/Harebrained Schemes. I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

**A/N: In this Fic I will be going off of the BattleMech Designs in MechWarrior Online and BattleTech.**

* * *

**Location: 1 Kilometer East of Vaccuo**

**Time: 03:00**

Cerule frowned as she looked over the nearly 100 meter tall egg shaped object through her binoculars. She had been woken up by Maron, the commanding officer of the Radar wing. Maron told her that one of the Radar techs picked up a large mass approaching the city by air. At first she thought it was a bunch of flying Grimm clustered together, but after she mustered the troops of the Vaccuo Defense Force she saw a huge metal egg descend to the ground on a pillar of fire. After that she ordered everyone to move in on it in order to make sure it wasn't hostile. Cerule was brought back to the present when she heard someone approach her from behind.

"M-Ma'am?" she heard a shaky voice, most likely coming from a Greenhorn, stutter from behind her.

"What is it?" Cerule responded in an even voice, her eyes never drifting from the metal object.

"W-what is that?" The stutterer asked. Cerule turned to regard him; he was a Private, and he looked like he was jostled out of his bed by his NCO. His uniform was slightly wrinkled, and his Desert Camo Helmet was ever so slightly tilted to the right.

"I have no idea Private, but I have a feeling that we are about to figure out." The Colonel said before turning back to the object. She slightly shivered in the cold desert wind.

**(A/N: Begin "Behemoths" from the Mechwarrior 4: Mercanaries OST.)**

Suddenly one of, what she could only assume were blast doors, began to open. Her blood ran cold as she saw a 13 meter tall robot with a skull visage on its face, a large cannon on its lower right torso, and, what she assumed was a missile rack, on its upper left torso, begin to walk out. Cerule heard some panicked yelling amongst her troops. "Hold your fire! We don't shoot unless they fire upon us!" She bellowed out at her subordinates. Following the skull faced robot was a fairly blocky robot with a rectangular 'head,' a large barrel on its right arm, and missile racks on its Left Torso and Left Arm, and three strange rectangular objects, one larger than the other two, in its right torso. After that was a smaller robot with two antennas sticking out from behind its angular cockpit, its right arm had a circular missile rack, its left arm had two parallel barrels. Finally was another robot with a skull visage like the one that first came out that, like all the other robots that came out, had a pitch black paint job with violet accents. They stood in a V formation with the ends pointed away from where they emerged from; the two skull faced robots flanked the door while the blocky robot and the antenna eared robots stood in front of them. They stood silent as three human sized figures emerged from the egg shaped craft. Two were apparently robots judging from the alien shape of them; they had a large cylindrical object taking up their right arm from the elbow down, a missile tube on each of their shoulders, and a three pronged claw on its left arm. The robots were flanking a woman that was in a dark grey military dress uniform with a matching beret as well as an earpiece. She was carrying a megaphone and a seemingly bulky tablet.

**(A/N: End "Behemoths")**

The woman brought the megaphone up to her lips and spoke, "I am Lieutenant Diaz, Tactical Officer of the Mercenary Unit known as the Violet Knights. Who is in charge here?"

Cerule was immediately on edge. _'A Mercenary Unit? This woman seems to be human, but the only thing close to those robots are the brand new Atlestian Paladins, and those aren't even out yet.'_ The Colonel grabbed her radio and set it to broadcast out of the speakers in her command APC. Cerule warily stepped out in front of the APC she had been using as cover and addressed the strange woman. "I am Colonel Cerule, commanding officer of the Vaccuo Defense Force."

"Very well, my Commander requests that a representative from the Planetary Government be sent here for a meeting at 15:00 tomorrow. The Commander also requests a device you may contact us with." The now named Diaz said in a calm, even tone.

_'Planetary Government? What the fuck does she mean? Is she saying that she is from outer space?'_ Cerule thought to herself before retreating back into her Command Vehicle and ordering one of the Sergeants standing guard to do a factory reset of his Scroll and to give it to the Tactical Officer along with some basic instructions on how to use it. _'Interesting, she hasn't said the name or gender of her Commander. What's she playing at?'_

* * *

**Location: Patch Island; Xiao Long Residence**

**Time: 07:00**

Taiyang Xiao Long groggily shambled into his kitchen in only a pair of shorts, wasn't like there was anyone to stop him from walking around shirtless. He reached into his cupboard to retrieve a box of Pumpkin Pete cereal that Ruby had left behind when she had suddenly gotten accepted into Beacon. The elder yellow dragon poured himself a bowl of the sugary breakfast food before filling it with milk. He walked to the living room and turned on the TV for the Morning News before sitting down and placing a spoonful of his breakfast into his mouth. He looked up at the Television to see 'BREAKING NEWS! ALIENS IN VACCUO?' under the picture of Lisa Lavender of the Vale News Network; looked like he was just in time for some conspiracy theories.

"At 2:55 A.M this morning, an odd egg shaped craft fell from the sky and landed about a Kilometer East of the Vaccuo wall. The Vaccuo Government have not issued an official statement other than that the people in the egg shaped craft wanted to meet with a representative of each of the countries on Remnant. Hold on…" Lisa halted what she was saying and held a finger up to her ear. "There has been a new development on this story. We have received a video clip taken shortly after the ship landed, take a look." The feed then cut to a shaky, poor quality video showing four massive robots marching out from the oval craft before two more robots and a woman. Subtitles were put over the woman's speech showing that she said 'Planetary Government.' Once the clip was cut short by a Vaccuo soldier forcibly halting the recording, it cut back to Lisa who looked slightly shocked, but she came back to it when someone off screen called out to her. "Oh, yes. As you can see, it appears as if there is someone out there that can give Atlas a run for their money in the technological sector. We here at the Vale News Network will keep you informed in case there are any more updates. Up next, Grimm Honey allergies; old wives' tale, or new super weapon?" Lavender finished before it cut to commercial. Taiyang's mouth hung open, the cereal he was eating now running down his bare chest. None of that could be true, Aliens?! All this had to be an elaborate hoax. But there was only one way to clear this up. Taiyang cleaned up the mess he had made before picking up his Scroll and dialing a number.

"Hello Mr. Xiao Long, how are you today?" Answered a calm collected voice.

"Oz, have you seen the news?" Taiyang asked, leaving no mystery why he was calling.

"No, but I can imagine what was just on there. Something about new friends from outer space I presume."

"You guessed it; so, is any of it true?" The yellow dragon asked. He heard a sigh come from the other side of the line.

"I am unsure on the veracity of the claims that they come from Space, but they did indeed ask that a representative of the _Planetary _Government meet with them. The Headmaster at Shade Academy sent out that request to the Council of every country. I was selected to go as the Vale representative; from what I heard, Ironwood was selected by Atlas, Lionheart for Minstral, and the Colonel of the Vaccuo Defense Force was selected to go for Vaccuo. I am unsure who will be sent for Mangerine." Ozpin answered. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you Oz."

"Now, if you have no other questions, I have a meeting to prepare for." Ozpin finished before hanging up.

* * *

**Edit 1 (8/10/2019): Changed the Elemental's description and fixed a few typos that were in it.**

**And that is a wrap, thanks for reading this chapter of On Steel Horses They Ride. I have a Discord if any of you want to join; link is in my profile description. And as always, ****feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines. **

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3.

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_, 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the BattleTech series, it is owned by Microsoft/Piranha Games Interactive/Harebrained Schemes. I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

**Location: The Overlord Class Dropship **_**Phaedra**_

**Time: 14:30**

Colonel Cerule Ming disliked the Dress Uniform she was wearing. While this one had done nothing in particular to gain her ire, she disliked the clothing in general, little protection plus uncomfortableness was a bad combination in her eyes. She never could understand how General Ironwood could wear his all the time. Cerule adjusted her beret to make it more accommodating for her Fox ears hidden beneath. She looked up at the two men escorting her through the alien ship; they both were wearing what she would consider Riot Gear, with polarized visors obscuring the entirety of their faces and ballistic vests that went over a black uniform with violet highlights, on their shoulders was a crest that had what looked like a Knight piece from chess inside a diamond, both a deep purple, over a circular black base. Seeing as that emblem was appearing every now and again on the walls and doors, Cerule could only assume that it was their company's Coat of Arms.

The men flanking her halted to let a man wearing a uniform, similar to the one Lieutenant Diaz wore last night, pass. The man had a very professional, no nonsense, face and slightly messy dark brown hair. On his right breast was a name tag that read 'Palerider,' and on each his shoulders was a single silver bar. 'Palerider's' Icy Blue eyes remained fixed forward, not even acknowledging their presence outside of a slight nod. After the man had passed, they continued their journey to the room where the meeting was going to take place. After passing several doorways and going up a couple of lifts, a few people staring at her as she passed, her guards halted in front of a door and opened it before gestured her to go inside.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Cerule said before heading in. Inside the room was a moderately sized table with about ten chairs surrounding it. There was a Holographic projection of the map of Remnant, the location they were at marked with a red dot. Surrounding the table were five people, only one of which was familiar. Lieutenant Diaz stood in the corner of the room fiddling with the datapad she had with her when she came out of the ship. Cerule scanned the room to get a bead on everyone else, the first person that grabbed her attention was a muscular man wearing a White T-Shirt and lose Jeans as well as Brown hair; he was sitting down reading a worn comic book backwards, it was covered in illegible scribbles. The Second person in the room was a woman wearing a Light Blue Tank Top and Green Shorts, she had Dark Brown hair that was pulled back in a short pony tail; She sat at the table with a smug, superior look on her face doing nothing. The third person was a man wearing a wrinkled dress uniform, same as Diaz, minus the beret, He had messy, Dirty Blonde hair; He was messing around with his uniform, trying to hide the wrinkles. The final person was another woman, she was wearing a Black Jacket over a White Tank Top and loose fitting, Black, Cargo Pants, she had wavy, chin length, Light Blonde hair; she was leaning against the wall across from where Diaz was standing and was messing around with the Scroll that was given to them last night with a mildly curious look on her face.

Cerule assumed that them not telling her the name or gender of their Commander was a test of sorts, to see how she thought based off of who she assumed was the Commander. Deciding to not waste any time she decided to go straight for who looked the most in charge here, walking past the comic reader and messy officer, she stopped next to the woman in the Blue Tank Top. "Hello, I'm Colonel Cerule Ming of the Vaccuo Defense Force, I assume you are the Commander of these people?" Cerule introduced herself to the woman.

"I'm not the Commander sweet cheeks, she's over there." The woman said with a smirk before pointing at the Blonde woman who looked up from the Scroll and glared at the speaker.

"Now now, Dyess. No need to be so rude to a potential employer." The Commander said. "My name is Ciliba Romave, I'm the Commander of the Violet Knights Mercenary Unit. I must apologize for the brashness of my Head MechWarrior." Ciliba pocketed her Scroll as she walked up to the Colonel and offered her hand. Cerule briefly looked at it before shaking it.

"All is fine, I hope I'm not intruding too much by showing up early." Cerule said apologetically.

"Oh not at all, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Though I have a question for you." Ciliba said.

"Huh? And what might that be?"

"No Offence meant, but, what are you?" Ciliba asked hesitantly. The question caught the Colonel off guard and she visibly recoiled.

"Pardon?"

"It's just that our Beagle Active Probes mark you as an unknown. It gave us the standard human readings, but it picked up some sort of augments on the top of your head." Ciliba elaborated. Cerule began to sweat before answering.

"Oh, um. Well, you see," Cerule halted before reaching carefully up to her beret and taking it off, revealing her White Fox ears above her cropped white hair. "I'm a Faunus, your 'Probe,' whatever that is, probably picked them up." After the reveal Ciliba's and the sweatpants wearer's jaws dropped, the messy Officer spat out some water that he was drinking, Dyess raised an eyebrow, and Diaz quickly began typing something into her datapad.

The Comic Reader dropped his book, jumped up, and scrambled for a pistol that was apparently hidden in his pants and yelled out, "Sweet fuck! I thought we got rid of Furries years ago!" He tried to bring his gun to bear but was swiftly thwarted by Ciliba, who quickly ran up and slapped the firearm out of his hands before casually punching him in his Solar Plexus, stunning him and dropping him to the floor. He looked up to Ciliba with betrayal in his eyes, "Even after I dragged your ass out of the fire that one time, you still hurt me so..."

"Oh shut it Spore, we went over this, you can't go attacking a representative of the Planetary Government." Ciliba yelled at the newly named Spore, before turning back to the Colonel, "Sorry 'bout that, he's like this sometimes."

"Um, heh, about what you said. There are five countries on Remnant, and four other representatives are on their way."

"Oh, strange, but I didn't really know what to expect with a planet that had no artificial satellites."

"Wait, does that mean you really are from space?" Cerule asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, we are."

"Well, that would explain the technology."

"Ummm, excuse me, can we get back to the whole dog ears thing?" The messy officer interrupted, standing up as he said it.

"Good point Hotshot, mind telling us Colonel?" Ciliba asked.

"On Remnant there are two races, Humans and Faunus. Humans are like you, and the Faunus are a race of people that have some sort of physical animal trait as well as natural night vison. Historically, the Faunus have been persecuted and enslaved due to our difference to Humans, but after the Great War laws were put into place to prevent that from happening again, but Faunus are still discriminated against throughout the majority of Remnant; though Vaccuo and Menagerie are the most accepting of them, the latter mostly due to it being a Colony founded and run by Faunus, you will rarely see a Human there." Cerule answered as she affixed her beret back upon her head, hiding the Fox ears once more. "So, basing off of your reactions, I can only assume that you have no Faunus where you come from."

"Nope, just Humans." Ciliba said with a shake of her head.

"So, what is with the whole 'making people guess who the Commander is' thing?" Cerule asked.

"Well, that is so I can get a good idea on what sorta person my employer is. Only 6 people have picked correctly so far." Ciliba answered, "I would appreciate it if you didn't give away the answer to any of the other representatives." Cerule nodded in response.

"Commander, the Representative from Atlas is landing outside now." Diaz interrupted.

"Thank you for the warning Lieutenant." Ciliba nodded, "Now, let's see what this representative is like."

* * *

**Location: The Overlord Class Dropship **_**Phaedra**_

**Time: 15:15**

Ciliba looked over the table at the group assembled in the meeting room, her people sat on the half furthest away from the door while the representatives from Vaccuo, Atlas, Mistral, and Vale sat on the other half. From Atlas was General Ironwood, he was your standard military type: formal, obsessed with protocol. But he was surprisingly lenient with her staff's jests, even when she saw that it infuriated him to no end. During Ciliba's test, he had guessed that Dyess was the Commander.

From Mistral was a jumpy little cat of the name of Leonardo Lionheart, he was the Headmaster of the Haven Huntsmen Academy; Huntsmen being people with unlocked Aura that are responsible for culling the Grimm threat. Ciliba honestly didn't understand half the terms that were thrown around, but it all was explained, going further to prove to the native Remnant's that they were indeed, not from there. He had a very stereotypical view of Mercs judging from his guess that Spore was the Commander.

The Vale Representative was the most intriguing out of the group, he was an eloquently spoken, bespectacled man with grey hair by the name of Ozpin. The hair color was most likely from stress, seeing that he didn't seem a day over 40. But what surprised her the most was that he guessed correctly in her little game; not many people had over her years as a Mercenary Commander. Hell, she could probably list them all on one hand. And then there was his eyes, they were a bland brown color, but they gave off a feel that behind them lay immense knowledge.

"So, this everyone?" Ciliba asked, breaking the tension that had been slowly growing in the silence.

"I'm afraid that the representative of Menagerie had some shellfish last night that disagreed with him. So he is unfortunately indisposed currently due to a bad case of Food Poisoning." Ozpin replied in an even tone. Ciliba raised an eyebrow, she had been hoping to talk to all the nations' representatives at once, but it appeared that she would have to make a special trip to wherever Menagerie was.

"Very well, I'm sure you all have plenty of questions, so I'll just go around the table and introduce my staff." Ciliba announced, first gesturing to the woman behind her, "That is Lieutenant Diaz. She's my Intelligence Officer and job liaison, if you want to hire us, you go through her." She gestured to the two people to her left and right, "That is Captain Dyess and Captain Spore, my MechWarrior Second-in-Command and my Infantry Commander respectfully." She then gestured to the messy officer sitting to Dyess's left. "And that is Lieutenant Hotshot, my head Aerospace Pilot. My Chief Mechtek, Gunnery Sergeant Cash, is down in the Mech-bays getting them ready for deployment if needed." Ciliba finished, her eyes scanning the table, absorbing each of the representative's faces.

"Now, before we get to questions, I will give you all a brief overview of what we do." Ciliba began, "We're the Violet Knights Mercenary Company, I assume you all are familiar with the term Mercenary?" She prompted, receiving nods from the representatives, "Good, under my command I have a Battalion of Mechs, numbering around 36 strong; with Mechs that vary from 20 tons, all the way up to 100 tons. To accompany them, I have roughly a Point of Elementals, 2 Fireteams of standard Infantry, 3 wings of Aerospace Fighters, plus a variety of miscellaneous support vehicles." Ciliba listed off, each unit causing the representatives to look more and more shocked, with Ozpin being the only exception.

"We take pretty much any job, from Asset Denial, to Assassinations, to Convoy Escorts, and more. We aren't afraid to play dirty, if you want something done, within reason, we'll do it for a price we find suitable for the task." Ciliba continued, she was giving them the basic speech that she gave every prospect employer back in the days when the Violet Knights were just starting up. "So, any questions?"

* * *

**So, with this out, I need to ask y'all something, this story can go 1 of 3 directions from this point, and I want you to leave a review telling me which way you guys want it to go.**

**A) The Violet Knights work for Ozpin and the other members of his inner circle.**

**Pros: You will get to see a lot more of the characters that you see in the show.**

**Cons: You won't be able to see a lot of new stuff outside of what you already see in the show, so it might be a little boring.**

**B) The Violet Knights get hired to work for Salem's peeps, possibly through Torchwick and the White fang. Though I would have to try and introduce something so that Oz and his circle doesn't get curb stomped, not sure if that is a pro or a con.**

**Pros: A bit more interesting than A, and I'd get the possibility to try and make the RWBY villains not so dumb.**

**Cons: Still would be more standard stuff, with just the Violet Knights fighting against Oz and his secret society instead of for them.**

**C) The Violet Knights stay separate from either factions, most likely taking jobs from Oz, but never working for exclusively him. (This is my personal favorite.)**

**Pros: Would get to develop Remnant a whole lot, with possibilities of them working with the SDC (you can't tell me that Jacques wouldn't squeal with joy at the thought of having BattleMechs at his beck and call) and other private factions.**

**Cons: Most likely wouldn't be able to have a lot of the RWBY main cast involved with the plot. A bit of a pain to write due to having to make up a lot of world building stuff, so longer waits between chapters.**

* * *

** I'm so sorry for this taking so long, Between a hectic summer and School starting up, I havn't had much time to write, but this is out now. Expect the next chapter to be the Winter Scenes, I've strayed a bit off the outline I told you about in the Rewrite Announcement, but whatever. And as always,** **feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


	4. Winter

Chapter 4.

* * *

"Speaking", _'Thoughts'_, 'Writing', **(A/N: Authors Note)**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the BattleTech series, it is owned by Microsoft/Piranha Games Interactive/Harebrained Schemes. I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

**Location: Outside the Overlord Class Dropship "**_**Phaedra"**_

**Time: 15:00**

General James Ironwood and Lieutenant Colonel Winter Schnee marched up to the large ramp that led into the alien ship; stopping in front of a group of people in armored suits. Winter warily glanced at the four unique 'mechs standing guard next to the ramp.

"I'm General Ironwood, representative of Atlas, and this is Lieutenant Colonel Schnee." Ironwood said, "We're here for the meeting with your Commander."

"Alright, follow me." One of them said and beckoned them to follow. The near seven foot tall man turned and began marching into the hanger, the Atlestians following close behind. Inside were 6 indents with scaffolding, the furthest two from the door had more mechs, but these were much smaller than the ones that they had seen so far. One was just under 7 Meters tall, and had a beak like head; the other was around 10 Meters tall and had a similar design to the first 'mech. They continued walking until they reached a lift, where two people wearing Riot Gear were waiting; one had a bulky rifle while the other had a pump shotgun.

"These are Reps from Atlas. Take 'em up to the Commander would ya?" The person in powered armor asked.

"Roger that." The shotgun wielder said, his voice modulated through the helmet, "Who's the Rep here?" he asked to the two Atlestians.

"That would be me, I'm General Ironwood and this is Lieutenant Colonel Schnee; she's part of my security detachment."

"Apologies, but only one of you can see the Commander, the other will be escorted to the Overlord's Mess Hall and await the end of the meeting." The guard paused before continuing, "As a show of good faith, each of you will be able to keep your weapons."

"This is unacceptable, I will escort the Gen-" Winter began, but she was quickly cut off by Ironwood.

"Schnee, we will accept their terms, as this is their vessel." Ironwood sharply ordered.

"Yes sir." Winter said as she bowed her head.

"Now, you may lead the way Gentlemen." Ironwood said to the two guards.

"General, you'll follow me to the meeting room. Leftenant Colonel, you'll follow Corporal Hicks to the Mess Hall." The Shotgun wielder said before leading Ironwood away. Winter followed behind the newly named Corporal Hicks, her hand warily hovering over her Saber.

* * *

**Location: Mess Hall of the "**_**Phaedra"**_

**Time: 15:00**

Winter awkwardly sat at a table in the Mercenary's mess hall, Hicks was sitting across from her, his helmet on the table and rifle propped up against the side. He had slicked back, light brown, hair and green eyes. She glanced around at the cacophony of voices surrounding her. In the Mess Hall were 25 tables, each able to seat around 8 people comfortably, to the right of the door she entered from was a kitchen where people were getting food. But most of the people around here were just socializing. She was aware that quite a few people were looking at her. She then felt a presence behind her and she turned to see who it was and what they wanted, it was a man in his late twenties to early thirties, he had slicked back black hair and had brown eyes. The man looked her up and down with an idiotic grin on his face, making it obvious that he was checking her out.

"Hey Snow Angel, are you sitting on a candle? Because your booty is on fire." He said after a second of silence. Winter's face burned a bright red at that comment.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked, her voice barely concealing her rage.

"Hell yeah, you know what's on the menu? Me-n-U." He said with a wink. Winter was now seething with rage and out of the corner of her eye she saw Hicks trying to contain his laughter. She was about to stand up and punch him, but she was interrupted by a woman with Blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail walk up.

"PLAYBOY!" She yelled out in an accent she had never heard before. The now named 'Playboy' paled and whipped around, snapping to attention as he did, causing the woman to smile, "Now what do ya think you're doin?"

"N-nothing Sergeant!" He stuttered out.

"Nothing huh? Well to me it looks like you're harassing a future employer." She said mater a factly, "And do you know what the punishment for that is?" She asked, walking up into his face.

"N-no Sergeant!" his reply causing her to smile.

"Twenty laps around the Mess, Private! And you better be running, if I spot you jogging, I will shove my boot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting boot polish for the rest of your miserable life!" She screamed into his face, making it very clear that she either was, or used to be, a Drill Sergeant. The woman turned to Winter with a gleaming smile as 'Playboy' began running around the Mess Hall, earning him heckles from a couple of people who were sitting. "Sorry 'bout that darlin, Playboy's always like that. Name's Jackson, you?" She said while holding out her hand.

"Lieutenant Colonel Winter Schnee of the Atlestian Armed Forces, Specialist branch." Winter replied curtly while shaking Jackson's hand.

"Well, that's a mouthful, mind if I just call you Winter?" Jackson asked with a chuckle. Winter briefly gave her a small smile before responding.

"Yes, Winter is fine. Thank you for dealing with that degenerate."

That caused Jackson to burst out laughing, "Anytime Winter, anytime."

* * *

**Location: Mess Hall of the "**_**Phaedra"**_

**Time: 15:10**

"So, what's this Atlas like?" Jackson asked Winter.

"Well, it snows for the majority the year, and during the winter, the Sun is only out for 8 hours, but during the Summer, the Sun is out for 16 hours." Winter responded, the two of them were sitting across from each other in the Mess Hall. Winter's original escort, Hicks, had been dismissed by Jackson after the incident with 'Playboy'. Winter had learned that Sergeant Jackson was one of the people who piloted the "BattleMechs" as they called them. Jackson was a woman of about 5 feet and 6 inches, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, she also had a strange accent that Winter had never heard before. "It also is the leading country in Technology, thanks to the Schnee Dust Company being staged out of there."

"Wait, Schnee as is Winter Schnee?" Jackson asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Schnee as in Winter Schnee. Though I do not like being associated with my Father's company for reasons I would rather not disclose." Winter answered tensely.

"Alright, I won't press. So, what do Spe-"

Jackson's next question was interrupted by someone shouting out "Hey Jackson!" It was a woman who had a Brown pixie cut and sky blue eyes; she was wearing a brown hoodie over a white crop top and jeans, she had a pair of dog tags around her neck and a pair of orange lensed sunglasses on her head. Behind her were two people, one had light Pink hair that went past her shoulders, she wore a loose yellow blouse and jeans; the girl seemed to be making herself as small as possible. The other was another woman had black hair that went down to her shoulders, she wore a dark pink tank top and jean shorts and was grinning wolfishly. "Who's this?" The brown haired woman said once she got closer.

"This here is Lieutenant Colonel Winter Schnee, she was the escort for one of the local reps." Jackson answered.

"I'm Rae, she's Sydney and she's Peyton." The newly named Rae said, pointing at the Pink haired one and then the Black haired woman. "I like your sword." Rae pointed at her saber, Winter gave a small smile.

"Thank you, I made it myself." She said with a bit of pride.

"Really? Peyton has always wanted a sword, yes. One that could bring swift doom upon her enemies." Peyton said, her eyes gleaming with mischief, causing Winter to tense up and look at Jackson, who just shrugged.

"She's kidding." Sydney said in a monotone, borderline depressed, voice.

"Peyton is not kidding; she wants something like a Claymore, one that can slice through plasteel with ease, yes."

"But doesn't your Mad Cat already do that, but better?" Jackson asked.

'Hmmm, Jackson has a point, yes. My Timberwolf brings swifter death to my enemies, faster than any sword could." Peyton answered, a wicked grin plastered on her face. Winter gave Jackson a confused look.

"Sorry about that, you'll just get used to Peyton's antics after a while." Jackson answered the unspoken question coming from Winter. "So Rae, got any news on the action front?"

"Not really, no. Jordan is having us be on standby, but between Demon Lance guarding outside and Shadow and Enigma Lances being on QRF duty, so I doubt we'll be heading out anytime soon." Rae answered as she and the other two girls sat down at the table, with Rae sitting next to Winter and Peyton and Sydney sitting next to each other across from her. Jackson nodded in affirmation to Rae's response.

"So, what do you three pilot? Jackson told me she piloted a Black Knight, whatever that is." Winter said.

"Oh, I pilot a Mauler, Sydney pilots a Thanatos, and Peyton pilots a Mad Cat. All of them are Heavy 'Mechs except my Mauler, its an Assault." Rae answered.

"So what makes the classification difference between the heavies and the Assault?" Winter asked.

"Tonnage, Lights are between 20-35 tons, Mediums are between 40-55 tons, Heavies are 60-75 tons, and Assaults are 80-100 tons." Rae answered.

"I see."

"Oh, wanna come check out our 'Mechs? I'm pretty sure Cash wouldn't mind if we show you around the Mechbay." Rae said, her eyes brightening up.

"You sure that's a good idea? I don't want to get in trouble with your commander being places I shouldn't be." Winter asked.

"Bah, its nothing, as a Lieutenant I outrank Cash, so even if he does get pissed, He can't do anything besides complaining to Cilbia." Rea waved her hand as she answered Winter, dismissing her concerns.

"Well then, very well, I would like to see your 'BattleMechs.'"

"That's the spirit!" Jackson said with a grin, wrapping her arm around Winter and clapping her shoulder. "Now let's go show you some robots."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave criticism, roast me, threaten my life, or anything else along those lines.**

**Sayonara readers, Gamenian out.**


End file.
